Fifteen
by Clouds Of Time
Summary: May decides to clear up the attic and suddenly comes across a photo album of her time as a freshman. Forgotten memories of when she was fifteen.;; Inspired by the song Fifteen my Taylor Swift! Past Present;; Read and Review please : Thankies!


**________****  
****»Fifteen****«  
****One-shot  
‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾****  
**

The brunette that goes by the name May continues to rummage through ancient boxes and chests which had been stuffed up into the attic. Her husband's out and she was bored, so what does she decide to do? Sort through the rubbish which fills the forgotten room situated at the top of the house. She suddenly stumbles across a box which had some writing across the slightly damp cold cardboard. She squints her eyes in the dim light that emits from the light bulb and read the black print.  
_**'High School'**_  
May blinks in realisation. It takes her a moment to allow the two words to process in her mind. Suddenly, curiosity engrosses her and she opens the worn box. Inside the box is neatly stacked schoolbooks and yearly photos. She pulls out a photo album on her freshman years when she was fifteen. The first one is of her when she first put on that old uniform she thought at first made her look cute. A smile smothers her face and she sighs nostalgically.

* * *

_The young fifteen year old brunette stared up at the large building of her new highschool. She took a deep breath which seemed to get caught in her throat. The knot in her stomach twisted even tighter and she wondered if her wobbly legs would keep her help up. She bit her lower lip gently and she advanced towards the school. She felt like everyone was just staring at her but she kept her gaze fixed nervously to the ground. __It did flicker up though when she caught sight of the long midnight blue hair of a girl she was friends with in middle school._

_A smile flickered on the brunette's porcelain-skinned face and she casually walked over to the girl__.  
"Hey Dawn." she greeted, feeling slightly more confident.  
The girl turned around and her cobalt eyes lit up when she recognised the girl that had spoken to her. "Oh hey May! This place is so big compared to our last school!" she chirped while pulling me into a hug.  
I returned it, grateful to have someone I know with me.  
"Oh Dawn! May! Is that you?"  
They both turned and came face to face with an older girl with long coral-pink locks of hair. She used to go to their middle school but was older so obviously changed up to high school quicker.  
"Hey Solidad!" May chimed. She wasn't sure whether to hug the older girl considering she might feel awkward being embraced by one of the new girls.  
Dawn didn't seem to care and pulled her into a suffocating hug like she had done with the brunette. Solidad gasped for air when the blunette pulled away but still kept her sweet smile.  
"Well here's High School, what do you think?" she asked, shifting her aquamarine irises between the two freshmen.  
"Err, I don't know really." May admitted, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.  
Dawn already did though. "I like it so far!" she giggled. She then added more quietly, "A lot of cute guys."  
May forced a laugh. That's one thing about Dawn, she's guy obsessed. That's the main reason the two didn't hang out too much in middle school.  
"Oh, well I better go find my homeroom." the brunette said not really wanting to converse about the alternate sex. "I'll catch you guys later." She scurried off quickly, glad that she had come up with an excuse._

_She really felt out of place in this strange school. Everything was so much bigger then in middle school. She went straight from the top of the food chain right bang smack down to the bottom. Well, four years in this school and she was determined to make the most of it. Although at the moment the brunette just tried to avoid everyone, keeping a low profile and slinking through the crowds and towards her locker. She had studied the map of the school excitedly for the last month of summer and learnt where everything was, determined not to look idiotic during her first day by clutching a map protectively in her hand. But at the moment her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't remember where everything was. She was also kind of hoping maybe the seniors might take notice of her. Maybe try to strike up a conversation with her. Starting with a line like: You know I haven't seen you around, before. But then again why would __eighteen year olds pay any mind to a tiny freshman? So with that she just navigated towards her where her homeroom should be, thankful when she finally found it._

* * *

May giggles quietly in the dusty attic when she remembers her first day. So many ups and downs of high school, and she was so naïve back then. But naivety was cute on freshmen, that's what she had come to learn during her time as a sophomore, junior and senior. Why should a freshman know every little detail about this strange new school? Plus the older kids always wanted to show off and help the younger children. She flicks over to the next page of the album and a grin flashes across her face when she recognizes the redhead standing in the picture. Misty Waterflower; her best friend since her first day in high school. It was amazing how much more mature she looks now then back then. It goes unnoticed when you watch them grow up all their life. Memories of when she met the girl at the age of fifteen in her homeroom floods into her mind and another flashback unconsciously plays.

* * *

_The small sapphire-eyed girl sat meekly at the far side of the room. Nobody she knew from middle school was in the same homeroom. She watching in apprehension as a redhead stepped into the room, her jade eyes flashing fiercely. The girl actually intimidated May and she wished she could just become invisible. To her utter despair the redhead took a seat next to the brunette. Her eyes softened when she looked at the mousy girl beside her and she smiled cheerily__.  
"Hello." she said.  
"H-hi." May stuttered feeling incredibly shy. Talking to new people just wasn't her thing.  
The redhead blinked at her nervous stutter. "I'm Misty Waterflower. And you?"  
"Uh, May…" the brunette paused for a second feeling incredibly stupid for suddenly forgetting her last name. She flushed before it hit her and she quickly continued, "Maple. May Maple."  
Misty giggled, seeming to find it amusing at my sudden loss of memory. "Cool name. So, do you know anybody here?"  
May glanced around the room and shook her head. "I know a few people but not in the homeroom I don't think."  
"Oh okay. Well, want to be friends?" Misty's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm and the brunette couldn't help but giggle slightly.  
"Sure!" she replied. Maybe the redhead wasn't so scary. She was certainly feisty though which was proven by the next turn of events._

_A gang of three girls sauntered into the room, gaining full attention to everyone else. They were certainly pretty and they walked like the practically owned the whole place. May sank deeper into her seat, gaining a confused look from her new friend. The trio of girls suddenly noticed her and the curly turquoise-haired hair smirked deviously, her aqua eyes glistening with malice. She gracefully walked over to the brunette and redhead with the other three members of her crew following.  
"Hello May, you actually decided to show yourself in high school? You got spunk, I'll give you that." she said. Her crew began chuckling.  
"Nice to see you too Alison." the brunette murmured, completely avoiding eye contact.  
These girls had gone to her middle school. And basically the four hated May simply because the brunette had accidently embarrassed them in front of the school's heartthrob.  
"So when are you going to fix up that rats nest that you call hair?" a platinum white haired girl with pink streaks going through it sighed. Her hair was up in a side ponytail with her bands framing her seemingly angelic heart-shaped face. Her bright pink eyes showed traces of disgust.  
Some of the class snickered at the comment and all May wanted to do was disappear. "Good one Crystal." The poker straight raven-haired girl chimed. Her onyx black eyes caked with enthusiasm and May identified her as Tiffany. "And maybe she could get a decent sense of style." She gestured towards the bandana the brunette had placed in her hair.  
May just fell deeper and deeper into the seat so she was nearly sitting on the floor. Several people had situated themselves closer to the source of the insults to get a better hearing of what was being said.  
"Well, at least you have one good thing about you." Alison offered with a faux sweet smile.  
May actually believed it at first. "Really, what?" she asked.  
The turquoise-haired girl's smile weakened. "Oh…I was hoping that you might actually know a good quality about yourself that maybe you could tell us." she said with fake disappointment dripping from her voice.  
The crowd of people hooted with laughter and Misty looked between her red faced friend, the three devils before her and the crowd of people. Her eyes flashed dangerously; she was the only one not laughing. She glared at Alison.  
"Do you have a death wish?" she growled stepping up towards the three girls.  
Tiffany looked towards the redhead with amusement. "Do you have a problem?"  
Misty glared at her with her piercing jade eyes making her squirm silently in her place. "As a matter of fact I do. I certainly do not appreciate a pack of Barbie Dolls picking on my friend! At least she's naturally pretty and is real unlike you three caked in make-up and horrible straw for hair!" she yelled allowing her eyes shift between the three.  
Tiffany cowered slightly; Alison cringed at the intensity of her voice; Crystal didn't flicker.  
"And who are you exactly?" the pink-eyed girl enquired and she began filling a perfectly manicured nail in a bored manner.  
Misty snatched the filer out of her hands and snapped it in two before allowing it to drop to the floor. Crystal squealed in aggravation and glared at the redhead.  
"Misty Waterflower." the redhead growled at the fuming girl. The two girls' glares intensified until Crystal eventually backed down. Misty smirked slightly triumphantly then turned to Alison.  
"Misty, eh? Isn't that a girl's name?" she asked while crossing her arms.  
The jade-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Wow, you actually have more then one brain cell working at the same time. Maybe you don't have the brain capacity of a spoon…I guess we could bring it up to a cork. At least that serves a function in society." she retorted.  
Alison tried to come up with an insult but came up with nothing. People around her sniggering at Misty's comeback and the aqua-eyed girl flushed in embarrassment. "This isn't over." she hissed as she shouldered past the redhead with her crew following.  
Misty grinned triumphantly as she took a seat and people returned back to what they had been doing.  
"Whoa…thanks." May said flabbergasted. Barely anyone dared stand up to those three in middle school, and if they did they always regretted it.  
"No problem!" she said waving away the gratitude. She then had a catty giggle. "I think it's sad that they think they're so cool. Wait till the juniors and seniors get to them. May joined in with the sniggering but soon they had to stifle it as the teacher finally emerged into the classroom after running late._

* * *

May chuckles at the many encounters she had had over her years with the trio. They have always been terrified of Misty and it was so funny to watch Alison and the redhead fight. She, Tiffany and Crystal just stayed in the sidelines – Crystal mainly so Misty wouldn't snap another one of her precious nail files. Even now if any of the three saw her they'd start an argument with the brunette but being friends with Misty she had learnt how to stand up for herself. She has a lot the thank Misty for; she doesn't know where she'd be without her. She certainly doesn't know where she'd be when it came to a certain boy.  
The brunette turns the page and scowls. "Speak of the devil." she muses as she glares at the picture of a spiky haired brunette with coal black eyes. It is none other then Gary Oak; her first boyfriend; her first kiss; her first love. She looks over the pictures of when they were a couple, when she was happy to be with him. They are pictures of her as a freshman and him as a junior on their first date together.

* * *

_May smiled brightly when she answered the door and found herself looking up __into the familiar onyx eyes of her boyfriend.  
"Right on time." she giggled. This was it; her first ever date with her first ever boyfriend. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" she called and scurried out the house before the two could rush down and interrogate Gary with half a million question. She didn't particularly want her annoying little brother Max to annoy him either.  
Gary smirked and he opened the door of his red convertible. The brunette gaped at the beautiful car and simply received a chuckle from her companion. "C'mon, get in." he insisted, gently pushing her into the seat.  
She grinned brightly and comfortably situated herself in the cream leather seat. She pulled the seatbelt across her and swiftly straightened her jeans skirt whilst Gary started the car.  
"So, what movie do you wanna see?" he asked while keeping his eyes fixed onto the road. He managed to spare the sapphire-eyed girl a glance while she tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
"Oh I don't know." she eventually sighed. "You choose!"  
He shook his hair with a smirk. "Ladies choose." he insisted. "We'll see what's on when we get to the theatres."  
May nodded, agreeing with the idea. She felt like she was flying. Her first date with the hottest guy in amongst the juniors. Nothing would ruin the date. Afterwards Gary promised they would go to the beach and maybe get something to eat there. It all depended. She smiled happily and began socializing with her boyfriend._

_When they did pick a movie and they finished May skipped out of the theatres with the boy she was with. "That was great!" she cheered, flashing a happy smile.  
Gary chuckled at her ecstatic behaviour. "Let's go to the beach now." he offered leading her in the direction of his red convertible. It was only a five minute drive and soon they were both walked through the fine powder allowing their feet to sink into it.  
May giggled and skipped up rather then walked, kicking some sand up in Gary's face.  
"Hey, watch it." he said with a slight laugh.  
The female brunette giggled some more and threw and handful of sand at her boyfriend. She then darted down the beach towards the sea but stopped at the edge of the salty water so she wouldn't get her feet wet. Gary almost ran into her if he hadn't stopped in her tracks and almost fell into the ocean.  
"Why'd you stop?" he asked. Confusion swept over him as he observed her pale face.  
"I-I'm s-s-scared of w-water." she stammered.  
Gary looked at her sadly and stepped into the water. "C'mon, it's only shallow." he coaxed holding out his hand. She shook her head stubbornly. "I won't let anything happen to you." he told her.  
She looked at his outstretched hand and managed to crack a smile as she took it. He gently pulled her towards him and into the shallow end of the sea.  
"Thanks Gary." the brunette murmured as she rested her head gently on his shoulder.  
The two of them savoured the silence as they watched the sun begin to lower into the horizon. Mixes of reds, oranges, yellows and purples blended across the sky in the tranquil salty air.  
"Let's get something to eat, then I'll take you home." Gary suggested and began leading her back up the beach._

_After their meal it was already late, plus the drive back to May's home from the beach was about forty minutes. The female brunette closed her eyes as she settled in the car seat. Unconsciousness almost overtook her until Gary gently shook her, dragging her out of her slumber.  
"Nya?" she grunted, opening her eyes to look up into her boyfriend's onyx ones.  
"You're home." he said with his signature smirk.  
May blinked suddenly in recognition and grinned brightly. "Thank you!" she squeaked and pulled him into a tight hug. She pecked him quickly on the cheek and clambered out the car and towards her front door. The lights were still blazing in the family room so she guessed her parents were still awake. She then suddenly noticed how dark it was. She gaped when she saw the time on her watch; 11:48pm. "Mum's gonna kill Me." she grumbled as she shoved the keys into the lock.  
She didn't even get to touch the handle when it flew open to reveal Caroline who pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe honey!" she sobbed.  
May blinked in surprise, then tried to wriggle out of the grasp. "Mum, c'mon I'm fifteen." she moaned, "Where's Dad?"  
"Asleep on the couch." she giggled finally releasing her daughter. "Get up to bed quick."  
May hurried up the stairs while Caroline gently shook Norman. She felt unbelievably hyper, and why did she have to fall asleep. Did she snore? Oh Arceus, Max always said she snored. How embarrassing! She missed the brunette now. Is this love? It was only the first date. Maybe, just maybe he's the one.  
The young brunette giggled happily, dancing around her bedroom when she was meant to be sleeping. She nearly rang Misty but then thought better of it and just continued to dance. It all happened, it all really happened. He had just finished hr date with Gary Oak._

* * *

An older version of the sapphire-eyed girl grins when she remembers that date. So many good moments spent with that brunette. But now she wasn't even friends with the boy, or man. He was a liar who just broke her heart. Of course there were the highlights of when they were together. Like the first kiss, and those three words he said to her that used to mean the world to her. What was worse is that she believed them. Because when you're fifteen and someone says those words to you, you're going to believe them.

* * *

"_May? Are you still awake?"  
"Mmm." the brunette hummed, not taking her eyes off the midnight sky which was shrouded with millions of beautiful golden lights. Then there was the massive silver orb which remained full, illuminating the two figures who sat together.  
"Can I tell you something?" the boy that was holding her possessively asked.  
May turned to face the spiky haired brunette, curiosity filling her sapphire eyes. "Of course." she said with a cheery smile.  
He smiled one of his rare, full genuine smiles. Not a smirk but a smile. "I just want you to know," he began, tightening his grip on her. The two were vaguely aware of their lips slowly getting closer and closer.  
"You want me to know?" May urged in a hushed tone.  
"That I love you." he whispered.  
Then their lips connected. May's first ever kiss. She felt so lightheaded and everything seemed to fade into mild insignificance. The whole time her head was spinning round and round. Nothing could ruin this moment which she believed she would cherish forever. She was kissing Gary Oak, hottest guy amongst the juniors and the schools star football player. At that moment in time she thought it would be her best achievement ever. Of course, anybody would think that when they're fifteen._

* * *

"Bastard." May growls. He was just using her, and what's worse is that she believed him. Because all she had wanted was to be wanted. And sometimes she wishes she could go and tell herself what she knows now. When she swore she would marry the brunette, but now she knows that there is more to life then boys. Maybe it was best she went through that. You live and learn, and when she thinks about it that incident allowed a specific chartreuse-haired and eyed person to drift into her life. So now that she thinks about it, maybe she wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't change her life ever.  
The brunette turns the page again and finds a picture of Misty again with her arms locked around a purple-haired boy's neck. She suddenly clenches her fist and wishes the moth painful of deaths to that onyx-eyed boy. Her best friend gave everything she had to that boy, everything.

* * *

_The young brunette walks down the street like the carefree fifteen year old she is. She's walking to Misty's house. The redhead had text her a few minutes ago to come over because she wanted to talk to her. So of course she would oblige. She stepped onto the front step and knocked on the door. Almost instantly it swings open to reveal the redhead whose emerald eyes were glazed with tears. Red tearstain marks running down her cheeks.  
May gasped at the sight. "Misty! What's wrong?" she asked in concern as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.  
"My room quick." she squeaked and the two hurried up the stairs and into the redhead's bedroom. They both slumped onto the bed as May dreaded what she was going to hear. "So it's about him." she murmured, not wanted to use the boys name for obvious reasons.  
"Thought so." May murmured, already wanted to pummel that boy, Paul into oblivion.  
"He cheated on me." Misty sobbed, already sobbing on the brunette's shoulder. "And this is after I did…you know."  
May held back the urge to gasp. She remembered her friend telling her that the boy wanted her to do it. She never actually thought she'd go through with it.  
"You did it? Did you have protection and all? And who did he cheat on you with? How do you know?" the brunette asked. She rubbed her hand up and down the redhead's back sympathetically. She almost felt like crying herself.  
"Yeah, we did it. Don't worry he had a condom. He cheated on me with that Dawn girl and I saw them both making out at the park about an hour ago." she murmured into May's shoulder.  
"That bitch! Wait till I get my hands on her." the brunette growled, clenching her fists. Some of her own tears were beginning to leak out of her eyes.  
Misty let out another muffled sob and May could feel the tears seeping through the fabric of her shirt and dampening her shoulder. "I gave him everything." she wailed.  
"We'll get them both, don't worry." May assured her friend._

* * *

May mutters several curses towards the couple. Of course the brunette certainly did she them what happens when they mess with her best friend. And now Misty is with Ash Ketchum, one of the nicest boys that exists. But that was one breakup, then there was hers and Gary's. A tear pricks her eye but she rubs it away. She has her own husband and they both love each other dearly. She knows he'll never do anything to hurt her. But Gary was a whole different story. She had fallen – and she hit the ice, hard.

* * *

"_Hey Gary." May chirped. She felt slightly uneasy when she saw him with a tanned blonde who had beautiful aquamarine eyes which glistened beautifully. She knew her name; Amber Styles. "What did you want to tell me?"  
She felt uneasy at his somewhat serious face and Amber's delighted little oval-shaped one. "May, we're through." he said.  
May stared at him is disbelief. Did she just hear him say what he thought she did. "What?" she asked. She was trembling, this can't be happening.  
"She said you're through." Amber spat. She smiled up at Gary who smirked.  
"B-but y-y-you said y-you l-loved me. Th-that we'll b-b-be t-together fore-ever." May stuttered, tears pricking her eyes.  
Gary just rolled his eyes. "Get over it." he grunted and suddenly pressed his lips into Amber's.  
The brunette's entire world shattered like a mirror. She just stared in disbelief wishing for a dark hole to swallow her up. The tears skated down her cheeks and she couldn't move. She suddenly got a surge of energy and marched up to the couple who just broke away. She gave the two of them the hardest slap she was capable of, each one echoing around the district and two nice sharp red hand marks plastered on their faces.  
"I hate you Gary Oak!" she screeched. She turned and ran. Away from them. Away from everyone. She wanted to be alone. Tears dripped off her face and her vision was blurry with her tears. She couldn't even see where she was going. She suddenly collided with someone and dropped to the floor. But she didn't have enough strength to move so she just sobbed into her hands.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" someone suddenly asked.  
The brunette snivelled and wiped her tears away. "It's nothing." she grunted without even looking at the boy.  
"Humph, doesn't look like nothing." he stated. May glared at the green-haired boy who flicked some of it out of his eyes. He looked at her sceptically through his emerald orbs.  
"And you expect me to tell some randomer about my problems?" she snapped. Her vision was becoming hazy again and she was still shaking. It obviously didn't do unnoticed.  
The boy frowned slightly. "Well you're probably never going to see me again. You could at least not give me the impression you're crying over nothing." he replied. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face when May glared at him.  
"Fine! If you really must know my boyfriend just broke up with me and kissed his new girlfriend right in front of my face! Happy?" she screamed.  
His smirk instantly disappeared and he actually looked sad, making the brunette feel bad that she just shouted. "I take it that noise that sounded like a gunshot was you then." he enquired.  
May nodded meekly, another tear dripping off her face.  
"C'mon, don't cry. Let's get you some ice-cream. That always makes girls feel better, right?" he said with a slight smile.  
May nodded her head and followed behind him. Ice-cream did make her feel better, maybe this boy wasn't so bad. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked.  
"Drew Hayden. Yours?"  
"May Maple." she replied. Her mood brightening slightly when she saw the ice-cream van and as the two talked her mind slowly drifted away from the brunette._

* * *

The brunette in the attic smiles when she looks at the pictures of her and the chartreuse-haired boy in the pictures. That time was different though. She looked before she fell. He helped her so much. But if there's something she had learned through high school is that time could heal practically everything. And when she was fifteen she didn't know who she was. But now she does, she knows who she is supposed to be, and who she is supposed to be with. She reaches the last picture of her time as a freshman. It was her, Misty, Drew and Ash. Best of friends.  
May grins as she places the album to one side. So many memories in just one book. She hears the front door open and her grin widens.  
"May! I'm hungry!" someone calls.  
She rolls her eyes and clambers down the attic. "Don't worry! I'll just break my neck coming down the attic!" she calls back.  
"What?" The chartreuse-haired boy fixes his emerald eyes on the brunette who is struggling to get down the ladder with something in her hands. "Why are you up there?"  
"Look what I found!" she squealed, waving the photo album around. She suddenly looses her balance and falls backwards off the ladder. She lets out and ear-piercing scream as she awaits the impact of the floor but it never comes. Instead she finds herself in her husband's arms, bridal styles.  
He chuckles in amusement. "You can be really stupid, y'know." he says with the same smirk he had the first time they met in the park.  
"And you, Drew Hayden can be very annoying." she sighs, looking at the book in her hands. He arches and eyebrow and she looks back smiling. "But I still love you." she chimes.  
He rolls his eyes but presses his lips into her warm ones while still holding her safely in his arms. Everything worked out in the end with May's life. And she wouldn't change anything, ever.

* * *

**So yah, I'm supposed to be updating my fanfic but I got sudden inspiration off the Taylor Swift Song; Fifteen. Hope you all like ;]  
Oh and sorry for making Gary the bastard…trust me I wouldn't if I didn't have to :( I love Gary! But in the song it mentions that the guy on your first date has a car…and Gary has a car soo, it fits :]  
And misty so fitted the Abigail part because she has red/orange hair! Everything just fit so perfectly [=  
Oh, and I said Paul and Misty because I couldn't think of anyone else and I thought the Dawn cheating this was pretty good!!  
So this is how it turned out, hope everybody likes!  
Thanks for reading, please leave a review! It'll only take like thirty seconds to give crit, but please no flames!! I really liked the idea, and sorry if I got the freshman, sophomore, junior and senior thing all messed up. See I go to an Irish school so I'm not familiar with the system…I just used it 'cause it's in the song :]  
Thankies for reading! Peace [x;:]**


End file.
